


Hidden Emotions

by Brisingr_Vodhr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brisingr_Vodhr/pseuds/Brisingr_Vodhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has known that he has had strong feelings for Harry ever since he first laid eyes on him, but he didn't want Harry to know because he knew that he wouldn't be able to handle being rejected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Harry/Draco fanfic, and I jope that you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

 

When I first laid eyes on him, I knew that there was going to be some hardships ahead. I didn't know what they might be, but I knew there would be some. I mean, he was absolutely stunning. He had startling green eyes and a mop of unruly black hair.

"That's Harry Potter!" Crabbe said. He was standing right next to me. I knew that Crabbe was talking about the beauty that I was looking at. I felt my intrigue growing and spoke up.

"So it's true then? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." I said. I heard the whispering going on, but I paid it no mind.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy." I said, starting to walk towards him. I stood in front of him, and looked into his eyes.

"Draco Malfoy." I said, to which the person next to him snickered. I fixed him in place with a glare.

"You think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask for yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." I said. I turned back to Harry and looked into his eyes again.

"You'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." I said, glancing over at the Weasley for emphasis. I looked back at Harry yet again and smiled.

"I can help you there." I said, extending my hand. I couldn't tell you how much I wanted him to take it, but he just looked at my hand and then into my eyes. I could see the beginnings of anger in their moss green depths.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." He said. His voice held restrained anger, but anger nonetheless. I wanted to reply to him, but at that moment I felt a tapping at my shoulder. I turned back to see a teacher with a scroll in her hand. That was the first time I came in contact with Harry Potter, and I knew, even then, that it was going to be a long hard road. It would have been so much better if I didn't feel attracted to him, but I did.

And I managed to keep it hidden for the longest time. I even once broke his nose, though I had to go puke afterwards. I didn't want him to know how I felt so bad because I didn't know how he would take it. He would probably laugh in my face, and I was not ready for something like that. Come to think of it, I would never be ready for that.

When Harry finally did find out, of course it had to be when he was saving me. We were in the Room of Requirement and Crabbe unleashed a curse fire that destroyed everything. It almost killed me, but Harry came back and saved me. I clung to him for dear life and couldn't help inhaling deeply through my nose, trying to commit his scent to memory. I had never been this close to him before.

After we landed outside of the room, Harry looked at me strangely and, though I am loathe to admit it, (I mean I am a Malfoy, after all) I ran. I ran as fast as I could to get away from him.

After that, the war started to taper down. I thought that Harry might have somehow defeated Voldemort and that everything would be okay. However, that thought was chased when we were all summoned to the entrance and saw Voldemort, looking triumphant. Hagrid was behind him, and he had something in his arms and was crying over it. I felt a shard of ice lodge itself firmly in my heart. I didn't even need to be told what was in his arms. I knew that it was Harry.

I forced myself not to cry, because no one knew how deep my feelings went. It didn't stop at a mere crush or anything trivial like that. I had to admit to myself that I loved him. I just wished that I could have told him how I felt before it was too late.

To say it was surprising when he jumped out of Hagrid's arms when Neville had all of the distracted would have been the understatement of the century. I had left with my mother and father, but I could still hear the battle raging on. I wanted desperately to go back and see if Harry was truly okay, or if my mind was just playing tricks on me, but I knew that my mother and father would never let me do something like that. I guess it would have to be good enough that I didn't fight on Voldemort's side. If Harry won, I knew that I would most likely be going up against the Wizengamot. I just hoped that they didn't send me to Azkaban.

* * *

***ONE MONTH LATER***

* * *

It took about a month for everything to calm down again. When it did, just as I suspected, I was summoned to stand before the Wizengamot. I didn't expect to see Harry there, and I was even more surprised when he looked directly at me and smiled. I tentatively smiled back.

It didn't take long for me to get my turn to speak. I looked at all of the faces and immediately sought Harry's out. I took comfort in the fact that, if his face was the last one that I saw, I would die happy.

"Draco Malfoy, you stand before us accused of treason and aiding of certain dark lords. How do you plead?" One of the faces said. I looked into their eyes and spoke.

"I plead not guilty. I do have the dark mark, but I was never on Voldemort's side. I couldn't be. I just didn't have it in me." I said. I saw some of them flinch at Voldemort's name, but it was already said.

"We shall deliberate for a brief moment on your sentence." He said. However, before any of them could speak, I heard a voice that was already ingrained into my memory speak up.

"May I speak in his defense?" Harry asked. My jaw wanted it to drop, but I schooled my features before that could happen.

I saw the man who spoke adopt a frustrated expression, but I knew that he could not refuse the one person who had saved the entire wizarding world. He controlled his expression before nodding his head.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Say what you will." He said. He said it nicely enough, but I could hear the undercurrent of anger. It seemed that the Wizengamot didn't like to be questioned. Harry stood up and slightly bowed to the man.

"Thank you sir. I address all of you, not just the Wizengamot. I think that Mr. Malfoy should be let go, free of any penalties." He said. He waited a second, letting the people who started to yell get it out of their systems, before speaking again.

"The reason for this being, he could have killed me plenty of times. He actually even saved me. If it were not for him, I would not be here today, and I daresay that none of you would be either. If that does not deserve a pardon, then what does? This victory goes as much to him as it does to me." Harry said and sat back down.

There was silence for a minute, before hushed whispering broke out through the room. I knew exactly what Harry had done. He had placed the Wizengamot in a position that if they didn't let me go, then they would be going against what Harry has said. Harry had too many people that look up to him. If they didn't let me go, there would most likely be an uproar. The question on my mind was why he would do something like that.

When I turned back to the man that had spoken first, I could see the rage in his eyes. He clenched his jaw and raised his arms for silence. It became quite instantly, and he looked at me with hate in his eyes.

"It would seem that you have done us a great deed Mr. Malfoy by saving Mr. Potter's life. Therefore, we as the Wizengamot, would be foolhardy to sentence you. You are free to go." He said. I could tell that he was not happy about it, but I was. I bowed low first to him, and then to Harry.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. I will forever be in your debt." I said. It might have been me, but I could hear a lot more warmth in my voice than I usually exhibited. I decided to retreat before anything could be said about it. I went through customs, got my wand back, and left. I disapparated to Malfoy Manor, but I knew that there was no one there. My father had been sentenced to Azkaban earlier in that day, and my mother went with him. I was the only one that didn't get sent there. And all thanks to Harry Potter.

"What made you run away so fast? I thought that even you would have had the courtesy to say thank you to me for standing up for you." A voice behind me said. I whirled around and raised my wand on instinct. Harry looked back at me with his hands raised, and I lowered my wand.

"Thank you. I just didn't want to stay there any longer than necessary. I already know that most of the wizarding world hates me." I said.

"Well, safe to say, I don't hate you." Harry said. I had already figured that, but it was still nice to hear it from him.

"Why did you stand up for me Harry? I would have thought that you would be the last person to do that." I said. I didn't think about what I was saying, therefore I actually called Harry by his first name. I just prayed that he didn't catch it.

"You actually called me Harry..." He said. I tried to think of a suitable response, but I couldn't find it in me to be mean to him so soon after he saved me from imprisonment.

"I did, but you didn't answer my question. Why did you stand up for me?" I asked, barely fighting down the blush that was threatening to creep up my face.

"Oh, that. I found that I couldn't stand to see you put away." He said. His eyes darkened and I audibly gulped. He took a step forward, and I took one back. It continued like that until he had me pressed back against the gate. I quickly looked around, trying to find an exit, but there wasn't one.

When he was about 5 steps away, I closed my eyes. I knew that if I continued to watch him advance, then I would lose it and attack him. As it was, I could barely contain myself. I was surprised, shocked even, when I felt warm lips over mine. I opened my eyes in shock and was met by the molten green of Harry's eyes. I shivered and melted into the kiss. He licked my bottom lip and I opened immediately. His tongue touched mine, and I moaned. It all just felt so right. Harry tasted like peppermint and vanilla, and I couldn't help but want more.

I felt him chuckle, but I couldn't find it in me to care at that moment. I just wanted the kiss to last forever, but it had to end eventually. By then, both of us were panting and I was happy to see that I wasn't the only one affected by what we had just done.

"Wow." I said. I couldn't think of anything else. My brain still wasn't functioning properly. Harry chuckled again.

"I agree. How long have you liked me?" He asked. I blushed a bit, and avoided looking in his eyes.

"Ever since I first saw you." I said. I didn't see the point in lying.

I was expecting Harry to laugh at how long I had felt that way about him, but he just took my chin in his hand and forced me to look at me. He smiled at me and kissed me. I kissed back, and didn't even attempt to hold anything back. This time, I forced my tongue inside of his mouth and explored all he had to offer. I forced my body flush up against his and heard him gasp. I felt the rather large bulge that was pressing against my thigh, and I smirked.

I started to rub against his erection with my thigh and heard his sharp intake of breath. He broke the kiss and rested his head on my shoulder. I could hear his panting, and it made it very difficult to control myself.

"God. That feels good Draco. Please don't stop." He moaned in my ear. It wasn't necessarily the way he said it, but the fact that he used my first name in such a manner that caused my control to break.

"I need you so bad Harry. Please." I said. He shivered and I felt him nod his head. I broke free from him for a second and grabbed his hand. I dragged him into the manor and led him to the first bedroom I could find. I closed the door and he took advantage and pinned me up against it. He started to kiss me again and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my throat.

Eventually, he went to my neck and started to randomly bite and suck at it. He found a particularly sensitive spot and started to suck on it as if his life depended on it. I couldn't help the load moans and groans of pleasure that were leaving my kiss bruised lips. Judging by the way Harry seemed to be losing control, I don't think he cared.

After Harry was certain that the hickey on my neck would stay there for awhile, he broke off from my neck. He looked into my eyes. His eyes were dark with lust, but I could see tenderness in their depths. I would imagine that my eyes looked rather the same.

"Clothes. Off. Now" He said. I shivered at the dominance in his voice and moved to comply. I stripped myself of my clothes as fast as I could, constantly aware of the heated gaze that traveled every inch of my skin that was exposed.

When I was completely nude, I looked at Harry and started to take off his clothes. He moved to stop me, but I shooed his hands away. I wanted to do something for him. As such, it didn't take long for him to be nude as well. I couldn't help drooling a little at the sight before me. I was studiously ignoring his erection because I knew that I would lose it.

"You look beautiful Draco." Harry said. I shook my head violently.

"You are. I am just okay." I said. Harry chuckled again, and I blushed a bit.

"Is that modesty Draco? I have never heard that in you. I rather like it." He said, and laughed again. I shivered and jerked a little. I didn't know why, but his laugh caused me to get so horny that I could barely see straight. I looked at him and he smirked again. He bent towards me, but instead of kissing me like I expected, he went a bit further and lightly licked the shell of my ear. I gasped and he chuckled.

"Do you like it when I laugh at you Draco? Does it turn you on?" He asked. He licked my ear again, and I loudly moaned. I couldn't keep it in. Apparently that was answer enough, because Harry laughed again.

"Please take me." I whimpered, something I wouldn't have done any other time. Harry raised his eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything. He just led me to the bed and shoved me slightly. I fell on the bed and he crawled on top of me.

He kissed me for a minute before he broke it off and placed three of his fingers in front of my mouth. I raised my eyebrow this time.

"What, no magic?" I asked. I had the satisfaction of seeing him blush.

"I wanted this to be natural and without any magic. I mean, I think this is going to be magic enough." He said. I laughed at how corny that sounded, but I couldn't find myself disagreeing with him. I nodded and took his fingers in my mouth. I quickly licked all over them and got them lubed up.

After a minute, he took his fingers out and reached down to circle my entrance. I shivered and tried to push back a bit, but I didn't get far. Thankfully, Harry got the message and pushed in one of his fingers. I moaned in appreciation and pushed back against it. Harry started to thrust it in and out at a fast pace and, on one of the out thrusts, positioned another finger. He pushed it in fast, and it took a second for my body to register the pain. Eventually, it did and I clenched down on his fingers. Harry, upon feeling my muscles trying to strangle his fingers, stopped all movement and waited for me to get used to it. It didn't take long for me to relax.

By this time, Harry was panting and I could see his shoulders shaking with the effort of holding back. I cupped his face and brought him into a kiss. That surprised him so much that he stopped all movement again and just focused on our lips connected. When we broke apart, he licked his lips and looked at me.

"You don't have to be so gentle with me. I won't break." I said. I took a deep breath and looked him square in the eye. "I love you too much to leave you over something so trivial." I said. I thought that he might have been doing this just for a one time thing, but I needed him to know how much I cared about him. I was expecting him to stop everything and leave, but he surprised me again.

"I love you too, and that is why I refuse to hurt you more than is needed." He said and curled his fingers. He hit my sweet spot and effectively cut off anything I was about to say with a loud moan. He shivered and added his final finger. He stretched me as fast as he could without hurting me.

When he took his fingers out, I was surprised at how empty I felt. I wanted them back in, but I knew that something even better was about to enter me. When I felt his head at my entrance, I pushed back slightly and he started to push in. It took a bit for the head to get in, and I was clenching my teeth the entire time, but when it was in, the rest was easy.

When Harry bottomed out, he paused for a minute. He was panting harshly and shaking all over. I couldn't imagine the amount of restraint it would take for him to stay still.

After a minute, I wanted him to move, so I brought him down into a kiss and thrust back against him. He moaned and I took the opportunity to thrust my tongue into his mouth. That was all it took for him to lose control. He started to piston his hips into me and I broke the kiss with a load moan. It felt too good and I couldn't think straight.

Eventually, the need to breathe grew too great and I had to break the kiss off. Harry leaned down and bit my neck. I couldn't help the scream that tore through my body. I knew that I was a masochist, but it was something that I had been careful to keep hidden.

Harry smirked against my skin and bit down a bit harder. I moaned and my eyes rolled back in my head. He chuckled and I nearly came. I knew that it wouldn't be long before I reached the end, but I didn't want it to end so soon. However, Harry seemed to have other ideas. He grabbed my dick and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. I screamed again and arched my back. I felt the coil in my stomach suddenly release and I suddenly came between our bodies.

Harry moaned at the added pressure on his cock and bit down on my shoulder hard enough to draw blood. I spasmed in his arms and he came inside of me. He pulled out of me and landed by my side. I was panting wildly, trying to get my breath back, and I heard Harry doing the same.

It took nearly ten minutes for us to be able to speak.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Draco." He said. I could hear the regret in his voice, and I didn't like that. I turned on my side so that I could look at him. He just stared at the ceiling and refused to look at me. I sighed and grabbed his chin. I forced his head to look at me and I kissed him on the lips. I didn't use my tongue because I wanted him to know that I loved him.

"It's okay. I never told anyone, but I am a masochist." I said. Harry looked at me doubtfully, but he didn't press the subject. Instead, he just smiled.

"Thank you Draco. I had always wondered what your feelings for me were. I honestly thought that you might have hated me, but it seemed like you put too much effort in our fights. I had a feeling that you were hiding something from me." He said. I blushed at how easy it was for him to come to the conclusion that I liked him.

"Well, now you know. Also, just so you know, you are mine now. I am not ever going to give you up." I said. Harry just laughed and looked me in the eye.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

 


End file.
